The ed band
by theedsforever
Summary: Everyone in the cul-de-sac go to a concert thanks to double d. They go to see Three Days Grace.
1. That's Edd for you!

**The ed band By: Theedsforever Chapter 1:**

**That's Edd for you! A very bright morning came about the cul- de- sac, everyone was**

**playing outside, the eds were sitting on the sidewalk, wondering what to do. Eddy:**

**(sighs) I am soooooo bored. Edd: You know Eddy, we should go to a concert. Eddy: We**

**don't have the money to go to a concert! Edd: I could ask my mother. Eddy: Good idea**

**sock- head! Edd goes to his house, and asks his mother. Edd: Mother, can everyone here**

**have a ticket to see a concert??? Edd's mother: Well… ok sense you are a really good**

**boy. Edd: Thanks mom! Edd's mother: Who do you want to see? Edd: I don't know, let**

**me ask around. Edd's mother: Ok. Edd runs outside and asks people who they want to**

**see at a concert. Everyone says Three Days Grace. Edd goes back to his house and**

**says… Edd: Everyone said they wanted to see Three Days Grace. Edd's mother: Ok, I'll**

**get the tickets. Edd: Yes! Edd rushes to Eddy and Ed and tells them… Edd: We are going**

**to see Three Days Grace. Eddy/ Ed: Alright! Eddy: You are the best Double D! Edd:**

**Thank you Eddy. Chapter 2: The concert. Everyone at the cul- de- sac got a ticket in the**

**mail saying that they can go to the Three Days Grace concert. A bus came and picked**

**everyone up and went to the Three Days Grace concert. Jimmy: This is sooo exciting!!**

**Sarah: You said it Jimmy! Then everyone says thank you double d! Edd: You're**

**welcome everyone! Then everyone gets to the concert and takes their seats in the front**

**row. The lead singer comes up to the microphone and says… Adam: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone starts cheering. Adam: We got some good songs for you all! Here we go! The**

**first song is called: Just like you. Adam: I could be mean. I could be angry, you know I**

**could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid, you know I could be just like**

**you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if**

**you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to guide**

**me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just**

**like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be cold. I could be ruthless, you know**

**I could be just like you. I could be weak. I could be senseless, you know I could be just**

**like you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. All I know, is I can't take living with you,**

**I've had enough, so I won't turn out like you want me to. You thought you were sitting**

**beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be mean. I could be angry, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Then , Adam did: Riot, Animal I have**

**become, One x, Pain, and I will not die. Adam: Thank you all for coming tonight, good**

**night! Then everyone went home. Chapter 3: The way back… On the way back home,**

**everyone was thanking Edd for taking all of them to the concert. Edd kept saying 'it was**

**nothing'. Not less then an hour did they get home, and everyone thanked Edd for taking**

**them for the last time, then everyone went to their houses. They all said goodnight and**

**went to sleep.**

**Chapter 4: Epilogue. Thank you for reading! Please comment! Theedsforever**


	2. The concert

**The ed band By: Theedsforever Chapter 1:**

**That's Edd for you! A very bright morning came about the cul- de- sac, everyone was**

**playing outside, the eds were sitting on the sidewalk, wondering what to do. Eddy:**

**(sighs) I am soooooo bored. Edd: You know Eddy, we should go to a concert. Eddy: We**

**don't have the money to go to a concert! Edd: I could ask my mother. Eddy: Good idea**

**sock- head! Edd goes to his house, and asks his mother. Edd: Mother, can everyone here**

**have a ticket to see a concert??? Edd's mother: Well… ok sense you are a really good**

**boy. Edd: Thanks mom! Edd's mother: Who do you want to see? Edd: I don't know, let**

**me ask around. Edd's mother: Ok. Edd runs outside and asks people who they want to**

**see at a concert. Everyone says Three Days Grace. Edd goes back to his house and**

**says… Edd: Everyone said they wanted to see Three Days Grace. Edd's mother: Ok, I'll**

**get the tickets. Edd: Yes! Edd rushes to Eddy and Ed and tells them… Edd: We are going**

**to see Three Days Grace. Eddy/ Ed: Alright! Eddy: You are the best Double D! Edd:**

**Thank you Eddy. Chapter 2: The concert. Everyone at the cul- de- sac got a ticket in the**

**mail saying that they can go to the Three Days Grace concert. A bus came and picked**

**everyone up and went to the Three Days Grace concert. Jimmy: This is sooo exciting!!**

**Sarah: You said it Jimmy! Then everyone says thank you double d! Edd: You're**

**welcome everyone! Then everyone gets to the concert and takes their seats in the front**

**row. The lead singer comes up to the microphone and says… Adam: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone starts cheering. Adam: We got some good songs for you all! Here we go! The**

**first song is called: Just like you. Adam: I could be mean. I could be angry, you know I**

**could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid, you know I could be just like**

**you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if**

**you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to guide**

**me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just**

**like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be cold. I could be ruthless, you know**

**I could be just like you. I could be weak. I could be senseless, you know I could be just**

**like you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. All I know, is I can't take living with you,**

**I've had enough, so I won't turn out like you want me to. You thought you were sitting**

**beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be mean. I could be angry, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Then , Adam did: Riot, Animal I have**

**become, One x, Pain, and I will not die. Adam: Thank you all for coming tonight, good**

**night! Then everyone went home. Chapter 3: The way back… On the way back home,**

**everyone was thanking Edd for taking all of them to the concert. Edd kept saying 'it was**

**nothing'. Not less then an hour did they get home, and everyone thanked Edd for taking**

**them for the last time, then everyone went to their houses. They all said goodnight and**

**went to sleep.**

**Chapter 4: Epilogue. Thank you for reading! Please comment! Theedsforever**


	3. The way back

**The ed band By: Theedsforever Chapter 1:**

**That's Edd for you! A very bright morning came about the cul- de- sac, everyone was**

**playing outside, the eds were sitting on the sidewalk, wondering what to do. Eddy:**

**(sighs) I am soooooo bored. Edd: You know Eddy, we should go to a concert. Eddy: We**

**don't have the money to go to a concert! Edd: I could ask my mother. Eddy: Good idea**

**sock- head! Edd goes to his house, and asks his mother. Edd: Mother, can everyone here**

**have a ticket to see a concert??? Edd's mother: Well… ok sense you are a really good**

**boy. Edd: Thanks mom! Edd's mother: Who do you want to see? Edd: I don't know, let**

**me ask around. Edd's mother: Ok. Edd runs outside and asks people who they want to**

**see at a concert. Everyone says Three Days Grace. Edd goes back to his house and**

**says… Edd: Everyone said they wanted to see Three Days Grace. Edd's mother: Ok, I'll**

**get the tickets. Edd: Yes! Edd rushes to Eddy and Ed and tells them… Edd: We are going**

**to see Three Days Grace. Eddy/ Ed: Alright! Eddy: You are the best Double D! Edd:**

**Thank you Eddy. Chapter 2: The concert. Everyone at the cul- de- sac got a ticket in the**

**mail saying that they can go to the Three Days Grace concert. A bus came and picked**

**everyone up and went to the Three Days Grace concert. Jimmy: This is sooo exciting!!**

**Sarah: You said it Jimmy! Then everyone says thank you double d! Edd: You're**

**welcome everyone! Then everyone gets to the concert and takes their seats in the front**

**row. The lead singer comes up to the microphone and says… Adam: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone starts cheering. Adam: We got some good songs for you all! Here we go! The**

**first song is called: Just like you. Adam: I could be mean. I could be angry, you know I**

**could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid, you know I could be just like**

**you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if**

**you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to guide**

**me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just**

**like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be cold. I could be ruthless, you know**

**I could be just like you. I could be weak. I could be senseless, you know I could be just**

**like you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. All I know, is I can't take living with you,**

**I've had enough, so I won't turn out like you want me to. You thought you were sitting**

**beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be mean. I could be angry, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Then , Adam did: Riot, Animal I have**

**become, One x, Pain, and I will not die. Adam: Thank you all for coming tonight, good**

**night! Then everyone went home. Chapter 3: The way back… On the way back home,**

**everyone was thanking Edd for taking all of them to the concert. Edd kept saying 'it was**

**nothing'. Not less then an hour did they get home, and everyone thanked Edd for taking**

**them for the last time, then everyone went to their houses. They all said goodnight and**

**went to sleep.**

**Chapter 4: Epilogue. Thank you for reading! Please comment! Theedsforever**


	4. Epilogue

**The ed band By: Theedsforever Chapter 1:**

**That's Edd for you! A very bright morning came about the cul- de- sac, everyone was**

**playing outside, the eds were sitting on the sidewalk, wondering what to do. Eddy:**

**(sighs) I am soooooo bored. Edd: You know Eddy, we should go to a concert. Eddy: We**

**don't have the money to go to a concert! Edd: I could ask my mother. Eddy: Good idea**

**sock- head! Edd goes to his house, and asks his mother. Edd: Mother, can everyone here**

**have a ticket to see a concert??? Edd's mother: Well… ok sense you are a really good**

**boy. Edd: Thanks mom! Edd's mother: Who do you want to see? Edd: I don't know, let**

**me ask around. Edd's mother: Ok. Edd runs outside and asks people who they want to**

**see at a concert. Everyone says Three Days Grace. Edd goes back to his house and**

**says… Edd: Everyone said they wanted to see Three Days Grace. Edd's mother: Ok, I'll**

**get the tickets. Edd: Yes! Edd rushes to Eddy and Ed and tells them… Edd: We are going**

**to see Three Days Grace. Eddy/ Ed: Alright! Eddy: You are the best Double D! Edd:**

**Thank you Eddy. Chapter 2: The concert. Everyone at the cul- de- sac got a ticket in the**

**mail saying that they can go to the Three Days Grace concert. A bus came and picked**

**everyone up and went to the Three Days Grace concert. Jimmy: This is sooo exciting!!**

**Sarah: You said it Jimmy! Then everyone says thank you double d! Edd: You're**

**welcome everyone! Then everyone gets to the concert and takes their seats in the front**

**row. The lead singer comes up to the microphone and says… Adam: Hello everyone!**

**Everyone starts cheering. Adam: We got some good songs for you all! Here we go! The**

**first song is called: Just like you. Adam: I could be mean. I could be angry, you know I**

**could be just like you. I could be fake. I could be stupid, you know I could be just like**

**you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if**

**you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to guide**

**me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just**

**like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be cold. I could be ruthless, you know**

**I could be just like you. I could be weak. I could be senseless, you know I could be just**

**like you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. All I know, is I can't take living with you,**

**I've had enough, so I won't turn out like you want me to. You thought you were sitting**

**beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Just like you! You thought you were there to**

**guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.**

**Just like you! You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be mean. I could be angry, you're**

**wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. Then , Adam did: Riot, Animal I have**

**become, One x, Pain, and I will not die. Adam: Thank you all for coming tonight, good**

**night! Then everyone went home. Chapter 3: The way back… On the way back home,**

**everyone was thanking Edd for taking all of them to the concert. Edd kept saying 'it was**

**nothing'. Not less then an hour did they get home, and everyone thanked Edd for taking**

**them for the last time, then everyone went to their houses. They all said goodnight and**

**went to sleep.**

**Chapter 4: Epilogue. Thank you for reading! Please comment! Theedsforever**


End file.
